Riddick Naruto
by Crimson Lion
Summary: Riddick leaves his own world and lands in naruto where he finds that naruto is a relative of his


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riddick had grown tired of the Necromonger life. The endless search for the Underverse (which he knew did not exist) and conquering of planets to use to boost their army's numbers or destroy became quite boring after awhile. Currently, he was in the ultimate command center of the command ship. From here, he could control all the ships in the fleet. He had just given orders for all the escape pods to launch and to start the ships' self-destruct count down. When he was done locking the controls, he calmly made his way to the hanger where his ship was. On the way there, one of the subordinates ran up to him, clearly panicking.

"Lord Marshal, all of the escape pods have been launched and the self destruct sequence has been activated. What should we do?" the subordinate asked.

"Simple: Die," Riddick responded before he slashed the poor man's throat and watched as he fell to the ground clutching his neck. As the man bleed to death on the floor, Riddick walked to the hanger to find ten Necromonger corpses. It appeared that those men had tried to steal his ship in order to flee from the destruction. Their plan would have worked if Riddick hadn't had his two new pets guard his ship.

His two new pets were Crematoria hounds. Riddick had found them a couple years ago, and he was the only one that they would obey. If anyone else came near them, then his pets would kill them.

"Alright guys, time to leave on the ship," he commanded before he pointed to the door. The hounds bowed their heads and went in.

After he started up the ship and turned on the automatic pilot, he was just about to take a nap when his ship's radar picked up a giant explosion. Riddick looked behind him to see a giant shockwave coming from the ship he just destroyed.

"Ahh shit…" he managed to state before he was hit. Riddick's ship was tossed around like a rag doll. After what seemed like an eternity, Riddick shook his head and took a look around his ship. His hounds were just a little shaken, but other than that, they were fine. Seeing as he was okay, he started to reset the controls and set the automated sleep machine. It didn't take him long to finish checking his ship and he decided that his ship was still fine.

However, he missed a couple of things during his scan. First, he had no way of knowing that his hull was severely damaged. Second, his guidance system malfunctioned even though it still looked like it worked. Likely for him, he was on course to a family member he did not know he had. A few hours later he was awaken by the violent shaking of his ship and the loud beeping of his instruments.

"Damn it, what the fuck is going on now?" he said to himself as he shook his head to wake himself up. Once he could see and think clearly, he raised himself up to steer out of the blast windows. What he saw surprised him; the system he was in looked nothing like the others that he had been in before. Furthermore, he was caught in a planet's gravitational pull.

"Shit. Get in the back," Riddick ordered. His two hounds scrambled to get to the designated 'safe area'. Once they were secure, Riddick began his difficult task of landing their ship in one piece…or at least, keep them from dying. The ship shook as it past through the atmosphere Riddick for the most part kept it stable and was scanning the scene for a place to land safely without much damage and could hopefully walk away. He spotted a clearing and directed his ship towards it.

(Konoha)

Sarutobi was on his balcony looking at the stars wishing his predecessor was there to see how the village he loved treated his son after the sealing of the Kyuubi.

"Minato you would be ashamed of this village" he sighed then looked up to the sky to see a weird shaped object burning across it _'that doesn't look like a meteorite it shape is off and it is coming in way to steep'_ the elder man thought as he watched it plummet to the surface

BOOM!

The impact sent out an explosion that was heard all over Konoha immediately the ANBU were behind the Hokage who held his hand up "don't worry it is not an attack but something did crash west of the village, Neko I want you and Bear to check it out"

"But Hokage –sama who will watch over Naruto" Neko protested

"Inu will watch over him" he replied

"But sir, I don't trust him that he will do his job and…" before she could continue any further a harsh glare told it was non negotiable with that the team left.

(Crash site)

Riddick stumbled out of the wrecked ship followed by his hounds. Once he got his bearing he turned to the hounds "I want you two to scout out this area I believe I saw a settlement when we were coming in" he stated and pointed in the direction of Konoha "I believe that it was over there but stay out of sight I don't know how they would take to you guys" with that they bounded off to Konoha. After they left he look at the wreckage and sigh it was going to be a long time before this thing flew.

Neko and Bear arrived at the crash site and looked around "What could it be and did any one survived" to which the bear masked man shrugged then a voice called out to them

"Who are you and are you friend or foe" the ominous voice stated they looked around trying to see where it was coming from but couldn't see anything.

"We were sent by our village to see if anyone survived and or needed help" Neko replied

"Is that the village east of us" the voice asked.

"Yes" she answered

"I will join you but I will meet you at the gate in a couple of hours now leave" it replied.

(Meanwhile Konoha)

Inu was watching the mob chase Naruto down the street _'suffer you little demon how dare you have the gaul to look like sensei' _he thought with a hatred in his eye.

"Please leave me alone I did not do anything to deserve this" Naruto cried as he ran from the vicious mob of people, who tried to kill him.

"Die demon!" said one man throwing a bottle at Naruto barely missing the boy, who went down another street with the mob hot on his heels.

"You killed the Yondaime! Now we're going to return the favor!" said another man throwing a brick that hit Naruto's shoulder, who stumbled a bit, but still kept running.

'_How did I kill the Yondaime I'm just a kid. An orphan!'_ thought Naruto making his way to one of the training grounds only to be stopped by Inu, who looked at him with hatred behind his mask though Naruto didn't know it.

"What do you think your doing?" said Kakashi seeing more of his sensei in the blonde and making his fury grow.

"There is a mob after me. You have to stop them!" said Naruto hoping the ANBU would hear his plea.

"Stop them? Why? They're doing the village a service in killing a demon like you," said Inu with venom in his voice that made Naruto step back with the mob behind him cutting off his retreat.

"Kill the demon!" said someone throwing another bottle at Naruto hitting him in the back of the head making him stagger.

"We must kill him to avenge the Yondaime!" said another throwing another hard object at Naruto that cut into his skin.

'Why do they keep saying that?' thought Naruto as more people threw things at him that were sharp that tore into his body while the ANBU Shinobi watched with amusement at seeing the "demon" suffer for causing them pain years ago.

'I guess I should be merciful here and put the retched thing out of its misery, but I'll wait to let him suffer for a few more minutes,' thought Inu seeing Naruto struggle to survive against he mobs onslaught.

'Please Kami. If you love me when no one else will, please help me now, and save me from these people,' thought Naruto hoping his prayer would be answered before he felt something strike his face making him nearly lose unconsciousness.

(With the Crematoria Hounds)

The two hounds had been sent off by their master to scope out the village and come back to him with a report of sorts on whether this place could be trusted. At first, things had smelled fine, but things changed when the wind shifted revealing the scent of hatred covering the village before them. They growled at the smell finding it was strong very irritating to their senses and were about to report back to their master when they heard shouting in the distance along with the scent of a young child. What caught the beast's interests was the boy had a similar scent to their master along with that of another animal they had never encountered before. Rushing to intercept this child that was clearly their master's kin, the two hounds saw the boy surrounded by people that smelled of hatred that made their noses bleed due to the smells irritating stench.

They saw the boy being attacked with the one human that looked like he was supposed to be the boy's protector betray the child and sided with the mob. Knowing they needed to do something to save this kin of their master, the two hounds howled loudly into the air before charging in to protect the young child.

(With the Mob)

The mob of villagers and Shinobi were startled out of their fun by the sound of howling in the air and first suspected wolves were nearby. They were about to run when two large beasts that were clearly _NOT_ wolves began attacking the mob of people biting, clawing, and tearing through the masses like no tomorrow. They only stopped when they reached the child and circled protectively around him with their glowing eyes scaring what was left of the mob that wasn't wounded or dead. The bodies turning more and more red as the rage inside them grew.

"The demon somehow called for help! More demons are here!" said a villager making some people begin to panic at the sight of the two.

"Have the Shinobi kill them so we can get to the Kyuubi before the Hokage shows up to stop us," said another person while two hounds growled at them ready to strike.

"Leave it to me. 'Chidori!'" said Inu having gone through the hand signs, lifted his hiate, and the channeled the necessary chakra into his arm to create the needed attack to kill one of the creatures if not Naruto himself since he believed he could get to the boy before the beasts could react.

One of the hounds looked at Inu and glared snarling its teeth at the ANBU challenging him to get through them to hurt the wounded child. As, Naruto tried to get up, he saw the man generating what looked like lightning in his hand before charging at him, and in that instant the boy knew that unless Kami somehow answered his prayer if only one more time that day...he would die.

Inu was less then 7 feet away from his target when a spinning blade of some kind came flying out of nowhere hitting Inu in the ribs along the lines of where he had cocked back his arm to deliver the assassination style blow. Inu veered off course hitting the ground causing a small explosion that scent several people flying back.

"You know...I've seen a lot of things in my life and done a lot of them as well. I've done my fair share of killing, slaughtering, and other definitions of ending life. However, not once did I ever attack a helpless kid much less kill one either like you were about to do. Now while I maybe no holy man...I'm sure as hell not going to let you kill an innocent kid, but for what you did to him...I'll gladly spill your blood all over the place" said a figure from the shadows walking towards the crowd with one of his blades in his hands that didn't look to friendly to anyone whose gaze was staring at it.

"That isn't a child, it's a demon! It mocks us by impersonating a younger version of the hero who defeated him," said one of the villagers seeing this strange man before them.

The figure ignored them to stare at his hounds before patting them on the back for doing what he knew they did was right. He knew they were very picky when it came to saving a life and when to take it.

Just like him.

Walking over to the now injured Inu, the figure grabbed his blade, and pulled it out after giving it a hard twist making the ANBU cry out in pain knowing that there would be a permanent mark along that area later. Putting one of his blades away, the figure grabbed Inu by the neck and dragged him over to the boy, and slammed him down next to Naruto before putting his combat boot foot on the man's neck.

"Here's how its going to play out. One, you can come at me and my two hounds here to get to this child resulting in me snapping this morons neck and killing you all. Or two, where you can leave and I let my boys here hunt you down thus giving you a fighting chance at survival," said the figure pulling out his recently pocketed blade.

"He's just one man. We can take him!" said someone in the crowd resulting in some cheers from the crowd.

"We have the strength of numbers on our side!" said another resulting in more yells and cheers in growing confidence with the group now getting ready to take down this "demon lover".

"And to think I thought today was going to be a bad day," said the figure letting out a bone chilling laugh with his two hounds doing something similar.

"GET HIM!" said a Chuunin with the mob moving in for the kill.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" said and angry Sandaime, as he, and a well equipped army of ANBU now appeared surrounding the now worried mob.

"Well if isn't the old guy, who smells of smoke," said the figure grinning from ear to ear at the old man, who did not return the smile.

"Hey old man," said Naruto in a weak voice before passing out, but not before his eyes flashed with a silver color similar to the hounds that both animals saw in their master's eyes and further tightened their defense around the boy.

One even had Inu's leg in its teeth ready to rip off if need be.

"Let me take the boy to the Hospital. He needs medical attention," said the Sandaime seeing the boy passed out from his wounds and injuries.

"Why should I let you near this boy? Your village clearly has no love for him just as I have no love for them for that matter considering how they tried to kill him. Especially this idiot I have with my boot on his neck," said the figure pressing his foot harder on Inu's neck to make sure the man knew that he was in deep shit with him.

"Inu? I told you to protect Naruto not help kill him!" said the Sandaime realizing his stupidity in letting Kakashi watch over the boy.

"He's a demon Hokage-sama. He killed my sensei. He must die," said Kakashi, but any further words were silenced by the increase of pressure from the figures boot.

"I told you he was an idiot. Now you want this boy. This...Naruto kid to be taken to a Hospital to get treatment? Well here is how things go old man. You lead the way to this Hospital so me and my hounds can follow with the boy in my arms or else I'm going to have to decrease your village's population by quite a sum," said the figure before taking off his goggles showing his glowing eyes that made many gasp at the sight of them.

"His eyes are just like the Yondaime's!" said one of the ANBU having seen the late Fire Shadow's eyes once and was marveled by them.

"All right! I'll take you to the Hospital, but while were there you and I are going to have a long talk. As for the rest of you I hereby put you all under arrest for breaking an S-class law," said the Sandaime snapping his fingers that sent the ANBU into action in arresting the mob that was now protesting the man's actions.

'Damn this kid is light. Does he eat anything at all?' thought the figure, who realized that this village not only tried to hurt him, but tried to starve him as well.

"Before I take you to the Hospital, please tell me you name," said the Sandaime looking at the man while being cautious around his two hounds.

"Riddick. Just call me Riddick," said Riddick, who had release his foot off of Kakashi's neck once the ANBU came to take him away, but not before one of his hounds that had the man's leg tore out some flesh as a reminder to not piss their master off or his kin again.

'I'm getting too old for this shit,' thought the Sandaime before he now took Riddick the quickest way to the Hospital hoping Naruto would survive.

(Hospital)

When they arrived at the hospital several doctors scowled at the sight of naruto and pretended to be too busy to help the boy. Riddick upon seeing this looked at the aged Hokage

"Old man you might be training new doctor since I feeling like I have to slit some throats" he said in a cold tone. He was about to hand off the boy when a couple of voices called out

Oh Sweet Kami NARUTO!!" they turned to see a young nurse and doctor running towards them when they got to the pair the doctor took the boy and ran off with Sarutobi and Riddick close behind.

As they worked on the young blonde Riddick and the hokage stood outside talking back and forth

"So you are somehow related to our yondaime Hokage" to which the convict nodded "Do you know how like are you his brother or cousin"

Riddick shrugged "I don't know never knew anyone like me was alive but I guess it doesn't matter I heard that the man died defending this village" which caught the interest of the aged man

"Sadly yes that is true but he did have a son whom you saved this night" which Riddick looked at him and then thumbed over to the door which naruto was behind to which he nodded

"Hmm maybe I will stay in the village but only in my family house since I don't feel like paying for rent" he said petting his hound which growl and gave what appeared to be a sadistic smile making the sandaime shiver

"I was wondering if you be…" the aged hokage stated to only be silence by Riddick who raised a hand

"I know what you are about to ask and you don't I take care of my kin and I am going to train him" which got a smile and a tear from the old hokage. At that moment the doctor and nurse that had taken Naruto came out

"Well this was as bad as the others but nothing we couldn't handle but you are going to have to reapply the illusion so that no one knows whoo.." they were cut off when the sandaime spoke

"there is no need for that as Riddick here is taking naruto in and adopting him as his son tonight" which caused the furian to narrow his eyes at the smirking hokage.

"When did you plan this old man" trying his best not to smirk at the sarutobi's guile

"Oh after you showed your eyes to me in the alley" he stated "But that for a later discussion let us leave naruto to rest I leave neko and bear here to guard our young hyperactive blonde" he said with a smile. As if on que the two said anbu appeared behind the hokage kneeling

"You summoned us hokage-sama" Neko stated as they stood up

"yes I want you two to watch naruto and make sure he stays safe and neko I am sorry I did not trust your advice with inu" he replied solemnly

"It is ok hokage-sama I know you expected him to see past his hatred but our faith in the human mind can be misguided" she stated with a smile which was wiped off her face quickly as Riddick got in front of her and Bear scanning them

"Do you promise to protect my son with your life and keep him from harm" he said seriously

"I would protect him as if you were my little brother…_or my own son" _she replied whispering the last part but unfortunately for her Riddick heard which made him smile

"I approve old man especially the one with a cat mask" he stated winking at neko with a sly smile causing the anbu to blush. With that Riddick and the hokage left for his office.

Hokage office

"Just sign here, here, here and initial here" Sarutobi stated pointing to different parts of the paper on the desk in between him and Riddick "well Riddick I am proud to say it's a boy" which made the former necromonger emperor to shake is head

"Since we are done here I going to go check on my son and take him home tomorrow to begin his training in my fighting style" Reddick replied as he turned to walk out

"Riddick" the elder called out making the man turn "Thank you you have done more for the boy then I could" to which the Furian nodded and left. Sasuke sarutobi turned and look out his window _'This village is going to pay for going against minato's wish'_ he thought as he turned back to the stack of adoption papers he just had signed.


End file.
